DBJK John Green
Dadahba Jataka DBJK Character List Character Name: John Green Age: 29 Gender: Male # - 000 Titles: N/A Alignment: Lesser Evil (40) Species: Terran Class: Soldier Specialization: Heavy Assault ---- Level: 1 Health: 32 Shielding: 0 Fatigue: 22 Damage: 4 Range: 0 Armor: 1 (4 against ballistic attacks) Initiative: 16 Carrying Capacity: 16.5/70 Currency: 0 Strength: 10 Dexterity: 8 Endurance: 11 Intelligence: 8 Accuracy: 11 Charisma: 8 Description: Few people can stare straight into John Green’s small, grey eyes and feel no intimidation. John stands at 6 ‘2 and weighs 210 lbs. His jet black, scruffy hair accompanies the ragged look of his 5 o’ clock shadow. He only breaks his focused, serious demeanor when he is surrounded by his closest friends and truly feels a sense of relaxation: a very rare moment. With a rugged face comes a fitting body. John is not necessarily broad in stature, however he is quite muscular enough to overpower the average man. He has large, callused hands and knuckles. Small scars riddle his arms, legs, and chest. John remembers three things. One thing John remembers is hovering over a bloodied, injured body, but he can’t remember any emotion nor who the unknown man or woman was. John’s second memory involves looking through a scope at a distant target and the target slowly beginning to shake. John’s final memory is short yet the most confusing and troubling of the three: a bright white light. ---- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece:? Reflex Armor Medium Armor; (Requires 7 STR) Armor: +1 Effects: (Provides an additional +3 Armor against all ballistic attacks.) Value: (9.00Σ) Weight: (4.00w) Hands: Gloves Slot: Gloves Light Armor; (Requires 4 STR) Armor: +0 Effects: (Provides an additional +1 ACC) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) Back: [ ] Belt: Belt Slot: Belt Unarmored; No Requirements Armor: +0 Effects: (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) Legwear: Pants Unarmored; No Requirements Armor: +0 Effects: (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) Footwear: Work Boots Slot: Footwear Unarmored; No Requirements Armor: +0 Effects: (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) Shield Unit: [ ] Ammunition: 30/30p Generator: [ ] Left Hand: - Right Hand: 5mm Assault Rifle 2 Handed Artillery Weapon; (Requires? 6 DEX) Range: (8 turns; take penalty of -1 to damage for each turn beyond 4.) Damage: ((0.25xACC) + 1) Effects: (May make up to 4 attacks as a single Major Action.) (If you make more than 5 attacks within 2 turns, or more than 3 attacks in a single turn, you must wait a turn before using this weapon again.) (Deals ballistics damage.) Value: (12.00Σ) Weight: (4.50w) Other Equip: 3x? Salted Meat Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (Reduces hunger by 2 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (1.25Σ) Weight: (1.00w) Trinket 1: Green; 000 Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Add +10 to maximum Weight Carried) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (None) Trinket 2: [ ] Inventory 2x? Water Bottle Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 2d6 points.) (Reduces thirst by 3 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (2.50Σ) Weight: (0.25w) -- Category:User Created Content Category:Prophecy of the Fated